gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESP-010AD/F2 Advanced Valiant SES Type
|model number=ESP-010AD/F2 |developed from=ESP-010AD Advanced Valiant |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |operators= |launched=48 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots= |height=18.5 meters |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |armaments=* * x 2 (Mounted in the head) * x 2 * x 2 |optional equipment= |system features=*Modular Armour Systems *Modular Weapon Driver *Suit Hazard Protection (SHP) System **Curie-Type Digital Intelligence |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= }}The ESP-010AD/F2 Advanced Valiant SES Type (Severe Environment Survival) (aka Advanced Valiant SES Type, Advanced Valiant F2, F2 Valiant) is a hazardous environment mobile suit designed to survive in areas normally too dangerous for other mobile suits. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite appearances, space is not entirely empty and without the magnetic field and atmosphere of a planet for protection, cosmic radiation can approach potentially fatal levels if exposed for long enough. While colonies and most ships were extensively shielded against cosmic rays, mobile suits were often not as well protected. Most often the relatively short sortie duration and multiple layers of protection from both the unit and pilot's suit minimized the risk, however, as the UESF expanded throughout the solar system, some areas were found to have considerably higher radiation levels than mobile suits could normally tolerate. The SES Valiant was built shortly after these radiation hot-zones were located and it was determined that the standard model currently lacked enough protection for the pilot. In some situations the radiation also interfered with sensors and control systems, making the situation even more dangerous as a pilot risked a critical suit malfunction in a dangerous environment. The F2 Valiant is fitted with a series of electromagnetic and radiation protection systems around the cockpit and electronics of the mobile suit, blocking the pilot from harmful exposure. Additionally, the suit used a Digital Intelligence to monitor pilot life signs and radiation levels, being authorised to evacuate the pilot and unit to a pre-determined safe position if the pilot becomes unable to control the machine. Armaments *' ' : *' ' : *' ' :A triple barrelled gatling installed in the suit's forearms, when in use the armoured section lifts up to reveal the weapon and allow it to fire. *' ' : System Features *'Modular Armour Systems' :The Advanced Valiant can be equipped with various different forms of armour for testing purposes. In order to accommodate the switches the suit's systems are programmed with a variety of settings for using different armour. This system also formed the basis of control systems for ejectable armour and weapons. *'Modular Weapon Driver' :The suit is capable of using various armaments in combat which are not normally part of its standard armaments, however the machine can compensate and adjust the suit to produce the maximum output from a weapon though it takes some time in order fully optimise a new weapon. *'Suit Hazard Protection (SHP) System' :In order to protect the pilot and mobile suit systems the SES type is fitted with a series of safeguards, these include EM protection for the suit's electronics systems and shielding around the cockpit to protect the pilot from high radiation and temperature. :*'Curie-Type Digital Intelligence' ::The pilot suit is also modified to interface with the cockpit so that the pilot's vitals are constantly monitored with a Curie-Type Digital Intelligence, if the pilot becomes unable to control the machine the SHP can override the mobile suit and evacuate to safety. History Concept Design Originally the F2 Valiant was designed as an ECCM type mobile suit, able to still function in severe magnetic disturbances. This concept was then redesigned into the SES type when pilots assigned to certain areas started to develop health issues due to radiation exposure. In response the Peacekeepers experimented with prototype model mobile suits, eventually developing safety systems that were fitted into the rest of the Peacekeeper's mobile suits. While the standard mobile suit design now incorporated improved radiation resistance, the F2 can still withstand considerably higher temperatures and radiation levels. Usage By S.E. 75 the F2 Type is still in use, assigned to patrolling areas of space with high radiation risks. Its internal cockpit protection design was carried over to later machines, starting with the machines built by under Project Storm. See also